disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Beauty Castle
Dark Beauty Castle is Oswald's castle at the center of the Cartoon Wasteland. Heavily damaged during the Thinner Disaster, it became one of the Mad Doctor's various bases of operation. Areas The Mad Doctor's Laboratory The Mad Doctor's Dark Beauty Castle laboratory is in a room with an exposed roof, featuring various stained glass windows depicting Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook, with a massive King Oswald window at the back of the room by the controls for a mechanical arm the Mad Doctor uses in his deadly surgeries. There are two levels—a lower level and a balcony. On the lower level below the balcony is a series of statues taken from Beast's Castle, including one of the Beast himself. On the balcony is an entrance to a Utilidor that leads to the Castle Gates. Mickey visits this room twice, as it provides the first room he visits in Wasteland and later ends up crashing there with Oswald and Gremlin Gus in the Moonliner rocket towards the end of the game. In the second visit, the whole lower level is covered in thinner. The Throne Room Oswald's throne room is a gallery of paintings depicting Wasteland before and after the Thinner Disaster, with the most prominent of them being a large stained glass window depicting Oswald, Ortensia, and some of their Bunny Children. When all the paintings are filled in, light emitting gargoyles in the forms of Victor, Hugo, and Laverne can be used to activate other gargoyles on the upper levels and open up an entrance to a hidden projector screen to the Fireworks Control Tower. Another screen can be activated if switches in the walls are activated to bring the chandelier down, though this will be at the cost of being unable to restore the paintings. The Fireworks Control Tower From the Fireworks Control Tower, Oswald would put on elaborate fireworks shows for his fellow Wastelanders. It is where Oswald placed the stony remains of Ortensia after she was petrified by the Shadow Blot during the Blot Wars. Hallways and projector screens connect it to the three Castle towers the fireworks are mounted on. Loss Tower The Loss Tower is the last of the three fireworks towers. Instead of climbing on the inside, Mickey climbs mostly on the outside, battling Blotlings inside three arenas before arriving at the activation crystal at the top. The Shadow Blot doesn't appears, allowing Mickey to fill in the gargoyles, before the latter finally appears attacking him and bringing the tower down, leaving Mickey to take a Utilidor back to the Fireworks Control Tower after plummeting to the lower levels. The Loss Tower is distinctive from the other towers for numerous Dragon Maleficent motifs, including various banners inside and a ring of statues upon the roof. ''Epic Mickey 2'' Mickey reenters Wasteland again by falling into a window of Dark Beauty Castle, where Ortensia and Gus are. Ortensia and Gus don't trust the Mad Doctor, but Oswald is convinced that they should give him a second chance. Mickey suggests they go find the Mad Doctor, when a quake starts falling, and the castle starts collapsing all around them. When some rubble comes down and separates Ortensia from the others, Mickey, Gus, and Oswald outrun the rubble to escape the castle and reunite with Ortensia. Eventually, all four of them escape by train. Gallery DBC Lab Paintover.jpg Fantasia Sorcerer's Apprentice Projector 005.png Em-boss-fight1.jpg Dark Beauty Castle.jpg|Restored to it's previous glory Category:Castles Category:Epic Mickey locations